Johnny's Entertainment
Johnny & Associates, Inc. (株式会社ジャニーズ事務所 Kabushikigaisha Janīzu Jimusho?), formed by Johnny Kitagawa in 1963, is a talent agency that trains and promotes groups of male idols in Japan. After debuting the talents, Johnny's & Associates would then arrange for them to be signed to record labels such as J Storm, Johnny's Entertainment or labels owned by other companies such as Avex Trax. Regardless of the labels the groups are assigned to, the members and their respective groups would still be bound to their talent agency, Johnny's & Associates. Artists Debuted groups *'1962: Johnnys' **'Label:' **'Members:' Maie Hiromi, Iino Osami, Aoi Teruhiki *'1967: Four Leaves' **'Label:' **'Members:' Kita Kouji, Aoyama Takashi, Egi Toshio, Orimo Masao **'Former Members:' Nagata Eiji *'1973: Go Hiromi' **'Label:' *'1975: Johnnys Junior Special' **'Label:' *'1981: Shibugakitai' **'Label:' **'Members:' Fukawa Toshikazu, Motoki Masahiro, Yakumaru Hirohide *'1983: THE GOOD-BYE' **'Label:' **'Members:' Nomura Yoshio, Soga Yashisa, Kaga Hachirou, Etou Kouichi *'1985: Shōnentai' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Kazukiyo Nishikiori, Katsuhide Uekusa, Noriyuki Higashiyama *'1987: Hikaru Genji' **'Members of ''Hikaru:' Koji Uchiumi, Mikio Osawa **'Members of Genji:' Kazumi Morohoshi, Hiroyuki Sato, Yamamoto Junichi, Akira Akasaka, Atsuhiro Sato *'1987: OTOKOGUMI' **'Label:' **'Members:' Shoji Narita, Kazuya Takahashi, Keniji Okamoto, Koyo Maeda *'1990: Ninja' **'Label:' **'Members:' Yanagisawa Susumu, Endou Naoto, Masaki Shinya, Tagaki Nobuhide **'Former Members:' Shiga Yasunobu, Furukawa Eiji *'1991: SMAP' **'Label:' Victor Entertainment **'Members:' Masahiro Nakai, Takuya Kimura, Tsuyoshi Kusanagi, Goro Inagaki, Shingo Katori **'Former members:' Katsuyuki Mori *'1994: TOKIO ' **'Label:' J Storm **'Members:' Tomoya Nagase, Masahiro Matsuoka, Taichi Kokubun, Tatsuya Yamaguchi, Shigeru Joshima *'1995: V6' **'Label:' Avex Trax **'Members of 20th Century:' Masayuki Sakamoto, Hiroshi Nagano, Yoshihiko Inohara **'Members of Coming Century:' Go Morita, Ken Miyake, Junichi Okada *'1997: KinKi Kids' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Koichi Domoto, Tsuyoshi Domoto *'1999: Arashi' **'Label:' J Storm **'Members:' Masaki Aiba, Jun Matsumoto, Kazunari Ninomiya, Satoshi Ohno, Sho Sakurai *'2002: Tackey & Tsubasa' **'Label:' Avex Trax **'Members:' Hideaki Takizawa, Tsubasa Imai *'2003: NEWS ' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Yamashita Tomohisa, Ryo Nishikido, Keiichiro Koyama, Takahisa Masuda, Shigeaki Kato, Yuya Tegoshi **'Former Members:' Hiroki Uchi, Hironori Kusano, Takahiro Moriuchi *'2004: Kanjani8' **'Label:' Imperial Records **'Members:' Yū Yokoyama, Subaru Shibutani, Shingo Murakami, Ryūhei Maruyama, Shota Yasuda, Ryō Nishikido, Tadayoshi Ōkura **'Former Members:' Hiroki Uchi *'2006: KAT-TUN ' **'Label:' J-One Records **'Members:' Kazuya Kamenashi, Jin Akanishi, Junnosuke Taguchi, Koki Tanaka, Tatsuya Ueda, Yuichi Nakamaru *'2007: Hey! Say! JUMP' **'Label:' J Storm **'Members of Hey! Say! Best:' Kota Yabu, Yuya Takaki, Kei Inoo, Hikaru Yaotome, Daiki Arioka **'Members of Hey! Say! 7:' Keito Okamoto, Ryosuke Yamada, Yuto Nakajima, Yuuri Chinen, Ryutaro Morimoto Subgroups / Temporary units *'1998: J-Friends''' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' TOKIO, KinKi Kids, V6 *'2005: Shuuji to Akira' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Kazuya Kamenashi, Tomohisa Yamashita *'2005: Toraji-Haiji' **'Members:' Tsuyoshi Domoto, Taichi Kokubun *'2006: Kitty GYM' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Hiromitsu Kitayama, Kei Inoo, Shota Totsuka, Hikaru Yaotome, Golf, Tomohisa Yamashita, Mike *'2006: Tegomass' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Yuya Tegoshi, Takahisa Masuda *'2007: Trio the Shakiin' **'Label:' Johnny's Entertainment **'Members:' Noriyuki Higashiyama, Go Morita, Kenta Suga *'2007: '''Hey Say 7 **'members:' Ryosuke Yamada, Yuto Nakajima, Yuuri Chinen, Daiki Arioka, Yuya Takaki *'2008: Matchy with Question?' **'Members:' Masahiko Kondo, Daijiro Yonemura, Yoshihiro Yodogawa, Kazuyori Fujiie, Akun Igo, Daisuke Ishigaki *'2009: The SHIGOTONIN''' **'Members:' Noriyuki Higashiyama, Masahiro Matsuoka, Tadayoshi Ōkura Johnny's Jr. units Johnny's Jrs. are trainees who have yet to debut. They would often perform their seniors' songs on variety shows such as The Shōnen Club as "training". They also serve as back up dancers for groups that have already debuted. Johnny's Jr. *Musical Academy *FiVe *Question? *A.B.C - Z *Kis-My-Ft.2 *Butoukan *B.I. Shadow *Hip Hop JUMP *Mis Snow Man *Jr.BOYS *M.A.D. *MADE *TheyBudou Kansai Jr.s *B.A.D. *Hey! Say! 7 West *Veteran *Little Gangs Former Junior Groups *4TOPS *Ya-ya-yah *Kis-My-Ft *A.B.C. *TOP3 Females and the Jimusho In the 1980s, females were accepted into the agency and through JOHNNY'S Junior Special as a side project called Orange Sisters. The five females (Yoshitake Kayoko, Sakai Tae, Emil Seres, Andrea Nilsson and Yoshikawa Kiyomi) were considered as Female Juniors, yet nothing happened with the unit. Today, there has not been a single woman accepted in agency since then. External links *Official Japanese Website *Official Johnny's Asia Website *http://gsama.livejournal.com/274509.html Category:J-Pop Category:SuperGroups Category:Talent Agency